A Greatest Fall Premiere of the Power Rangers of a Remake Classics (2018, UK) - made by ZeoRangerUK 25th Anniversary
A Greatest Fall Premiere of the Power Rangers of a Remake Classics is a first time of the remake episodes to during fun with...Numbuh 1 and his Operatives of Sector V in the plan to defeat...Dark Oak and his evil plan, to must defeat, A New Dark Force Threatens of a evil named...Nukus and his Monsters. to must commander named "Red Pine" and his army of enemies to destroy then into an aftershock of the villains, can't the plan defeat new force Nukus to a great be plan with...Numbuh 1 of the Kids Next Door... Crush of the Crustaceans * When Nukus defeats the Beetleborgs, only their civilian powers remain. Metallix Rising * There's a riot at Charterville Prison when the kids try to ward off the Crustacean soldiers. Battle Station Alert * The Beetleborgs retreat from the Worm Tank only to encounter Nukus, Horribelle and Vilor, so they transform into bugs to escape. The Mutiny Part 3 * The Power Rangers, aware that they need to regain control of the Dinozords in order to finish activating the Thunderzords, work on reclaiming them with the aid of an electronic scrambler developed by Billy. Ninja Quest Part 4 * Returning to Angel Grove with their powers restored and with new zords at their command, the Power Rangers gain a measure of revenge on a giant sized Rito. Meanwhile the Vampirus Egg hatches outside of the Temple Of Power and the creature soon initiates a confrontation with Ninjor. Brother, Can You Spare An Arrowhead? * Tommy tracks down David, held captive in a mysterious cave, but is confronted by King Mondo, who demands the Arrowhead be given to him before he releases Tommy’s brother. Honey, I Shrunk The Rangers Part 2 * After being shrunk by Shinkasect, the Turbo Rangers soon learn that they are slowly turning into insects. The Rangers' Mega Voyage * Surviving a devastating battle with Darkonda, the Space Rangers flee to the moon, where they unlock the powers of Zordon’s hidden Mega Voyager. Olympius Ascends * In the aftermath of the battle with Diabolico leaves an exhausted group of Lightspeed Rangers at the mercy of a new and immediate threat. Clash for Control Part 2 * With The Q-Rex under Ransik’s control, the nefarious mutant begins to launch an assault in the present. Nukus and his Monsters Nukus (S02e01) - Official UK - by 76859Thomas.png Pirantishead.jpg Vampirus.jpg Autochthon.jpg Shrinkasect.jpg Mutantrus.jpg Thunderclaw.jpg Dark Oak and his Villains Dark Oak closeup - S2e12 - Sonic X UK TV-Rip by Andyscot.png King Mondo (S4e21) - by 76859Thomas.png Astronema (S6e17) - by 76859Thomas.png Olympius (S8e17) Official - by 76859Thomas.png Commandocon.jpg Red Pine and his Villains Vlcsnap-2017-05-26-13h07m17s26 - Red Pine - Sonic X UK - A Metarex Melee - TV-Rip Andyscot.png Mace Face.jpg Rito Revolto (S3e7) - by 76859Thomas.png Mutated Darkonda (S6e17) - by 76859Thomas.png In The End of Scene - Dark Oak Category:Beetleborgs Metallix Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Zeo Category:Power Rangers Turbo Category:Power Rangers In Space Category:Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Category:Power Rangers Time Force Category:UK Category:Crossovers Category:Codename Kids Next Door Category:ZeoRangerUK Category:Sonic X Category:Superheroes Category:Supervillains Category:Bad Guys Category:Dark Force